olympusguardianfandomcom-20200214-history
Demeter
Demeter is the goddess of agriculture and the harvest. Her symbols include a bundle of wheat and a cornucopia. Appearance Demeter has wavy blonde hair tied up into a bun and green eyes. Her attire consists of leaves in her hair (visibly two but appears around four), a light green sash, and a long green dress. History After Demeter was born, she was swallowed by her father, Kronos. She was later released by her little brother, Zeus, after he made Kronos expel her and her siblings. She became the goddess of fertility and agriculture. At some point in her life, she and Zeus had a daughter, Persephone. Synopsis The Gods of Olympus Zeus created a concoction that will help him free his siblings from Kronos. He handed this to his mother, Rhea, who then poured into a cup and let Kronos drink it. Demeter first appeared after Kronos disgorged her along with her other siblings except Zeus. She first expressed her delight on feeling the air outside Kronos's stomach. She caught a sword when Zeus threw weapons to his siblings to use against Kronos. She and her sisters, however, didn't appear fighting against him. Pandora's Box After everything that Prometheus did, the gods decided to punish the humans. Zeus ordered Hephaestus to create a beautiful and wise woman to bring destruction to the humans. He did and the gods blessed her with traits. Demeter blessed her with a mother's loving instinct. Athena and Arachne Athena and Poseidon were having an argument over who owns the village they were eyeing on. To settle this, Aphrodite suggested that each of the two should give a gift to the village and put it into a vote. The gift with the most votes wins. During the competition, Demeter can be seen raising a board with the olive tree on it alongside Persephone, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, and Hestia. In the weaving competition, she, Athena, Aphrodite, Hera, Zeus, Artemis, and Hades were featured in Athena's work. Cadmus and the Dragon Zeus asked Hermes to call for only the male gods to discuss how to dispose of Cadmus who was looking for his abducted sister, Europa. However, for some unknown reason, the goddesses also came to the meeting. After Zeus told them the intention of the meeting, Demeter condemned his infidelity and swore to go against his plans along with the other goddesses. When Apollo turned off the light of the sun and Poseidon started casting violent waves against Cadmus, she raised some land beneath the sea to save Cadmus from the waves. The gods were astonished of this. She then laughs at them. After Cadmus met Europa again, the gods and goddesses involved started blackmailing Zeus. Demeter told him that she has to decorate her temple. Orpheus and Eurydice During the wine festival at Dionysus's temple, Demeter was one of the guests present and was watching the wine drinking contest with Psyche, Eros, and Dionysus. She then compliments that it was the best festival she's been in to which Psyche agrees. Dionysus thanks her for letting the humans have a big harvest. When Orpheus and Eurydice entered, she stated that even the vegetation was happy to see them. She later says that his music is the best and that he should be blessed for his talent as she raised a goblet of wine. After Eurydice's death, Orpheus was playing a sad song by a dying tree. Demeter and Dionysus heard him. She remarked that his sadness is passed on through his music and all living things feel the same way. Her words were interrupted by Lovely, Eros's clone, who was curious on how to go down to the underworld to convince Hades to return Eurydice. Demeter doubts this but suggests that Orpheus would go down instead. The Love of Hades Demeter brought Persephone to Olympus to show her to the other gods. Many of them tried to woo Persephone, making Aphrodite quite jealous. Seeing Demeter watch Persephone as Apollo played for her, Aphrodite suggested that she should hide Persephone somewhere far from the "players." After returning to get Persephone near a lake, Demeter discovered that her daughter was missing. She was alarmed but became angry after seeing one of Zeus's tracker bolts in the area. He then swore to Styx that he didn't take her and promised to help if any evidence about Persephone's whereabouts is uncovered. Demeter then decided to ask the plants and trees if they saw her daughter. However, none of them answered that they've seen her. Out of anger that none of the numerous trees and plants saw where her daughter went, all vegetation started wilting. This also affected Inachos's river. After noticing Demeter sitting by a dead tree, he gave her a tip that Hades kidnapped Persephone. She then went to Zeus and told him about this which led him to send Hermes to the underworld to take back Persephone. When it was discovered that Persephone couldn't return because she ate four pomegranate seeds, Zeus tried to make a deal with Hades. The deal was letting each pomegranate seed she ate amount for a month's stay in the underworld. Demeter was fine with this but Hades declined it, causing Zeus to be angry. It made them worried that Hades might raise an army and turn his back on Olympus. Aphrodite suggested to just give Persephone away to Hades but Demeter angrily declines it. Hermes then suggested to take advantage of the vow Hades made to Persephone about taking her back. After finding a witness, Hades agreed with Zeus's deal and crowns Persephone as the queen of the underworld. Demeter was still against this pairing but Aphrodite give up because she experienced the same with Eros, calming Demeter down and making some of the gods laugh. Powers & Abilities As an Elder Olympian, Demeter is an extremely powerful goddess, more so than her older sister, Hestia, but not as powerful as her younger sister, Hera, and her Big Three brothers. Due to her having divine control over agriculture, she could punish those who offend her with famine or hunger. She could also change the climate and state of the earth, due to her being the Goddess of the Seasons. The legendary tale of Hades and Persephone is just one of the numerous instances where Demeter's powers could affect the state of nature itself: when she is with her most beloved daughter, Persephone, the earth is warm and fertile, but when Persephone is away with her husband, Hades, the world is cold, dark, and barren. * Height Manipulation: In Percy Jackson's Greek Gods, when infuriated and provoked by Erysichthon, Demeter grows 100 feet tall, taller than the massive trees in her sacred grove. Percy describes her as "Grainzilla" in this state. * Chlorokinesis: As the Goddess of Agriculture, Demeter has divine authority and absolute control over plants, crops, and the harvest. She could either grant or enhance the fertility of the earth, turning barren plains into fertile fields, and encourage orchards to bear fruit and flowers to bloom. * Granting Powers: As shown in Percy Jackson's Greek Gods, Demeter was able to grant the gifts of godhood and immortality to whomever she chooses - had it not been for the untimely interference of Metaneira, she would have successfully made Demophoon an immortal god. Later on, she made Triptolemus her immortal lieutenant as the God of Farming. * Transfiguration: Demeter is capable of transfiguration, being able to transform multiple things at once, as demonstrated in the Battle of Manhattan, where she transformed numerous Dracaenae into barley. * Geokinesis (limited): Demeter could increase the fertility of soil as well as the output of crops. * Hunger Inducement: According to Percy Jackson's Greek Gods, Demeter cursed Erysichthon to suffer and eventually die an excruciating death from insatiable hunger and thirst. This ability is most probably attributed to her status as the Goddess of Harvest, and hence the Mistress of Food. ** Season Control: As the Goddess of the Seasons Demeter has divine authority and absolute control over the seasons, such as annually transforming spring into winter (when her daughter Persephone is with Hades), and vice versa (when her daughter returns). ** Atmokinesis (limited): As a Goddess of the Seasons, Demeter could control the weather to a certain extent, such as making it rain, or snow, or cause the temperature to change, however she wished it, though her ability to do so is inferior to that of her brother, Zeus. * Control of Animals: Demeter can summon and control animals to an extent, shown in Percy Jackson's Greek Heroes, when she sent numerous ants to help Psyche sort out the grains spilled all over Aphrodite's kitchen. * Shapeshifting: As seen in Percy Jackson's Greek Gods, Demeter is skilled at shapeshifting, though she hardly ever utilizes this ability. She has transformed into an eagle (while escaping from Kronos' palace on Mount Othrys), a bat (while sneaking into Tartarus' maximum-security zone with her siblings), a snake (while trying to escape from Zeus' advances), a mare (while trying to escape from Poseidon's advances). * Swordsmanship: According to Percy Jackson's Greek Gods, Demeter always wore a curved and menacing Imperial Gold sword (forged for her by the Elder Cyclopes) on her belt. While she usually uses it to cut wheat, it was stated though, that Demeter was also capable of skillfully wielding it in combat against those who anger her. * Culinary Arts: In Percy Jackson's Greek Gods, Demeter was said to be an excellent cook, knowing how to bake delicious bread and cookies. * Immortality: Demeter has the ability to live infinite life span as well as immunity to all sorts of diseases. * Omnilingualism: Demeter, as an Olympian Goddess, has the ability to fluently speak, read, and understand all human languages, even currently dead ones. * Teleportation: Demeter has the ability to teleport to any place whatever she sees fit either on earth or Olympus. * Magic: * Control over Nature: * Invincibility: '''Demeter is invincible to all sorts of weapons (swords,axes,crossbows) as well as all magical powers from the Gods although these powers can hurt her but not kill her. * '''Atmokinesis (limited): '''All Olympians has the power to control and manipulate the weather bring out storms, tornadoes, rains and Lightning. ** '''Weather control: ** lightning: '''All Gods has the ability to shoot lightning capable of killing mortal to hurting other Gods * '''Healing: '''She has the ability to heal wounds but she can't heal mortal wounds, she as well as the rest of the Gods has to be blessed by Zeus himself or Athena's blessings to do so. * '''Superhuman Strength: '''Demeter's super strength can send people flying as well as gods her strength is more powerful than Discord and Deimos as well as all other Gods but equally as powerful as Hercules & inferior to that of Zeus. * '''Energy Blasts: '''Demeter has the power to powerful Energy blast capable of killing mortals and hurting Gods. * '''Invisibility: '''All Gods have the power to make themselves invisible to all mortals they can't be seen or heard by them. * '''Telekinesis: Demeter has the ability to move objects & mortals with her mind. * 'Divine Powers: '''Demeter being one of the most powerful of all the Olympians she possesses range of Divine abilities like: ** '''Reality warping: '''Demeter Had the ability to manipulate Reality and do almost whatever she wants she used this ability too manipulate the entire Earth with it. ** '''Conjuration:'Demeter has the powers to conjure anything or any being she wants. ** '''Portal creation: '''Demeter has the power to create portals to other Dimensions as well as controlling the worlds she creates. ** '''Seasons/Earth Manipulation: '''Demeter has very powerful ability to control and manipulate all seasons like when she was Angry when her Daughter Persephone was kidnapped by Hades Demeter said that the Earth shall barren as her heart making all people live in an endless winter&tornadoes, mortals and animals died because of that as well as starve to death due to the death of all crops. ** '''Giokinesis/portal creation: '''Demeter has the ability to control&manipulate the Earth as well as creating portals in it like when Hercules asked her how he can get to the underworld she immediately opened a a wide hole into the earth as well as creating a portal in it that leads to the Underworld. * '''Time Manipulation: '''All Gods has the power to manipulate time but they need Zeus's consent first. Paraphernalia * Demeter's hut